Keeping Secrets
by vicky sugar
Summary: Lietro. Both Lance and Pietro have to deal with certain feelings, resulting in a little secret between them. Can they keep it? I'm back in the game, chapter 6 is up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I OWN NOTHING (laptop and toothbrush are the exception ;) )

My first fan-fiction ever, sorry if it sucks. Some language issues (heck, we're talking Brotherhood). Warning: there will be some fluff involved, this one I'm sure, maybe something more mature, don't know yet, but I'm 100% certain, that this will be slash (boy/boy kind of a deal). You don't like it, don't read it and bug me about it later.

This story is set after the "Hex Factor", but before the fight with the Sentinel (I don't think anybody said how much time went by between them, so I guess you can easily put this into the storyline).

One last thing. English is not my first language (though preferred), so I might have bit of a grammar issues going on, and sometimes make up a word or two, or use inaccurate one. Sorry.

Miss V.

**Chapter 1**

Pietro lay in his bed, his thoughts running at enormous speed. He had a lot to think about. For one, Wanda, his beloved sister, had joined the Brotherhood, secondly, he had to deal with some of his recent _feelings_. Well, not so recent. He had hots for that person for a while now. Ok, ok, from the day he joined the Brotherhood!

Wanda. They seemed to get along pretty well, considering she's been locked away in an asylum and hated his guts ever since. Now, she didn't even try to kill him, every time she saw him. He took that for a good sign. Maybe, if he worked an extra time, they could get close together, like they were before…

But then, what would she say, if he'd told her about his biggest crush ever? Would she laugh, reject him, get pissed off, call him names he didn't want to even think about? The memory from last month flooded his mind, making him toss around in his sheets.

"_Hey, here he is!" shouted someone behind Pietro._

_He turned around to see what is going on. Three jocks, with his favorite Duncan Mathews on the lead, were heading his way. Before the speedster had a chance to say anything, he was punched in the stomach. He doubled over, the opponents hitting his back now. They didn't let him fall though. Two of them grabbed his arms and held him, while Duncan hit him under his eye._

"_That's gonna leave a wonderful bruise," thought Pietro, whimpering as another blow was placed on his stomach. "What did I do?" he wondered._

_As if Duncan knew, what white haired boy was thinking, he said:_

"_We don't want anything like you around here, get it queer?"_

"_I'm not a _queer_," Pietro wanted to say, knowing it would be a lie. But as he opened his mouth, Duncan's fist caught his lips. Pietro's teeth hurt like hell, but none seemed broken. Blood was running down his chin, dripping slowly on the pavement of the parking lot._

_Then the fourth guy called that someone is coming. And they left. Pietro, not wanting to be seen in such condition, run away._

He never told anyone about this. Especially the object of his affection. Besides, they never asked. They just never left his side at school again. And so he was, tortured by His presence not only at home but in school.

"No!" he repeated in his mind over and over again, while giving himself a mental slap. "Lance is straight. So very annoyingly straight. Straight as a ruler. Straightest guy in the world. And he's dating Kitty, annoying little brat she is…"

------------------------------------------------------

What Pietro didn't know, was that Lance was struggling with his thoughts on a very similar matter.

"Kitty is becoming so, like, irritating. Damn, now she's in my dictionary. Been fun in the beginning, but now… I don't know. We just don't get along anymore. And she's still pissed off that she and her precious X-Geeks lost with us. I don't get it. How many times _we_ lost with _them_? And I never made a big deal about it!"

He decided to end it in the morning while at school. He turned around to check the time.

"3.45. Fucking great."

Rock-tumbler got up and put on his jeans. He knew he wasn't going to sleep, there was too much on his head. So instead he went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

The light flickered, blinding him for a brief moment. Within five minutes, he was sitting at the table, cup of hot liquid in his hands. He sat there and listened. The house was as quiet as if nobody lived in it. Only quiet squeaking of old wood and whistling of the wind in the chimney. It never been so quiet during the day. There was always someone around, making noise, disrupting the peace. But not now.

Suddenly Lance tensed. Had he heard the stairs creaking? Yes, here was it again. Someone was coming down. The boy prayed it would be one of the Maximoff's , at least they could be silent. Pietro's pale face showed up from behind a door frame. His hair was slightly ruffled and he was blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the light.

"Hey Pietro. What are you doing up so late?"

"Should ask you same thing."

It didn't escape Pietro's attention, that the older boy was without a shirt. He could clearly see his smooth muscular chest, every damn curve of it. He swallowed hard, hoping that brunette won't notice. He didn't, just stared at his coffee.

"I couldn't sleep. Too many things on my mind."

"Like?"

"You know. Wanda showing up, us beating X-Freaks, Kitty not talking to me for the last week…"

"…and you," Lance added in his mind. "Wait, did I just admitted that I was thinking about Pietro?"

"Oh."

"Does he sound disappointed?" wondered Lance. Then he said:

"So are you gonna tell me why you're up?"

"I had to deal with few things. Couldn't sleep because of them. So I thought I could at least make myself something to eat."

With those words, Pietro walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking for something edible. Lance caught himself observing Pietro's ass. Very well shaped ass.

"No!" he almost smacked himself, while yelling inside his head, at that little part of himself which enjoyed the view. "You will _not_ think of Pietro it _that _way. True, he's damn attractive, but for God's sake, he showed up on a dance with four girls. Couldn't get any straighter than this! And besides, since when do _I _like guys?"

Fortunately, Pietro took no notice of the stare, and just went on with making sandwiches in such amounts, that even Fred might have trouble eating them all. When he was done, in about fifteen minutes, bless the hyper speed, he plopped down next to Lance, eating one of his creations. Rock-tumbler watched white haired boy eat, sipping his coffee, which was already cold. He didn't mind though.

When they finished, they just sat in silence. For how long, they didn't know. Then Lance spoke up:

"I'm gonna break up with Kitty."

Miss Hope suddenly busted into Pietro's mind. "Why?"

"Well, she's all offended that we've beaten them. Now she won't speak with me. So why to carry on? Besides, I think I like, ehm… someone else."

"Who?"

Lance didn't say a thing, just blushed furiously. Before Pietro could ask him again, Todd came into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"What's up, yo. Been here all night, or what?"

"Almost," said Lance and got up to get dressed.

------------------------------------------------------

As usual, school started 7.30, so at 7.00, the four of them was ready to go. Wanda, as always, stayed home.

"You gonna ride with us or run?" Lance asked the speedster.

"I'll ride. Move over slime ball, now."

Reluctantly Todd moved from the front seat. Pietro buckled the seat belt and they moved. The ride was slow, at least for Pietro, but it gave him a chance to glare at Lance, once in a while. Somewhere in the middle of the way to school, their eyes met. They could see surprise all over their faces, but couldn't tear their gazes apart. Suddenly Todd yelled:

"Lance, watch the road, will ya'!"

The jeep made a sharp turn to avoid another car driving straight at them, forcing rock-tumbler to look away from Pietro. They both hoped that the other two boys didn't see their private moment.

"Here we are," said Brotherhood leader as he drove in to the parking lot. It was 7.23.

Pietro waved them off and rushed ahead to his locker. Lance sighed. He was hoping that he could talk with the speed demon about what happened few minutes ago. Whatever. He followed Todd and Fred to school.

The day was quite uneventful. Some X-Geeks picking going on, messing around in classes, disturbing the hallway routine, nothing too fancy. However, as lunchtime was coming closer, Lance found himself deep in his thoughts. He toyed with a piece of paper, while trying to put everything together. In less than half an hour, he is going to tell Kitty that it is all over. And test his feeling towards a silver haired boy he was sharing a house with.

The bell rang. Bunch of hungry teenagers run out of the classroom at such a speed, that he'd swear, that they are all related to Quicksilver. Lance walked out of the classroom, directing himself towards Kitty's locker. Of course she wasn't there. He muttered some curses under his breath and went to the table usually taken by the X-Dorks.

"What do you want, Alvers?" growled Scott Summers. He ignored his rival, saying to Kitty:

"Can we talk? In private?"

"Like what? Like you can't apologize me in front of them?"

"I'm _not_ going to apologize. I want to tell, that whatever we had, it's over."

X-Men stared at him with wide open eyes. Kitty's jaw hit the floor.

"But… Like…"

Lance didn't even bother to explain. He just walked away.

"Mission one, accomplished," he thought to himself and went to find Brotherhood. He got to them just in time to see Pietro leaving, possibly to the bathroom. He followed him. He stopped only before the man's restroom door, taking deep breath and gathering leftovers of his courage. He stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Lance stepped into the restroom, Pietro walked out of one of the stalls. He washed his hands, then turned to Lance.

"You want something?"

"Yeah, just promise you won't kill me for that."

"Gee, what are you going to do, that's going to get me so pissed off?"

"Promise."

"All right, I promise."

"Now close your eyes."

Pietro looked at him strangely. But Lance just couldn't do what he planned with the speedster watching him. After a while, the younger boy complied, closing his eyes. Slowly, Lance closed the space between them. Pietro must have sensed it, because he furrowed his brow, but beside that, he didn't move.

"Good," thought rock-tumbler.

He leaned in and gently placed his lips on Pietro's. Within a second he could feel his slim body tense, and began to pull back.

"Too bad," he thought. "I _really_ liked kissing Pietro. Much more than Kitty."

But as he started to draw back, slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck, trapping him in place. Pietro's lips parted a little, his tongue sliding out and trying the entrance of brunette's mouth. _Damn_! Pietro was kissing him back. Cautiously, he let his arms wrap around Pietro's waist. He didn't pull back. Not even when rock-tumbler let his tongue explore the damp cavern of the other teen's mouth.

The kiss was growing more and more passionate, but finally they had to part as their lungs starved for oxygen. Lance was grinning like a madman, while Pietro looked little dazzled. He shook his head.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded from the older boy.

"I… don't know. I guess I-kind-of-like-you-and-all…" Lance blurted out.

But for Pietro it was easy to decipher. After all he was the quickest thing on the planet, with rare exceptions of light and very few vehicles.

The bell rang, causing both boys to jump in surprise. Pietro quickly hugged Lance, whispering in his ear "I like you too," and with that he was gone, leaving the dumbfounded boy in the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

All the way to the boarding house they've been quiet. When Todd asked what's going on, he just got a cold glare from both of them, shutting up on the rest of the way. When they finally arrived, both of them went straight to Lance's room. Right now, they didn't care about Fred and Todd.

As soon as the door shut, Pietro found himself pinned against the wall, his lips stolen in a rough kiss. He kissed back, biting lightly and moaning into Lance's mouth, as rock-tumbler's hand moved over his chest and stomach, to rest on the growing bulge in his pants. Speedster wrapped his arms around the older boy, trying to pull him closer. One of his knees he shoved between brunette's legs, getting a surprised gasp in return.

"Are we gonna tell the rest?" asked Pietro, as Lance placed hot kisses on the side of his neck.

"Let's – kiss – make – kiss –it –kiss – a little – kiss – secret – kiss – of ours."

The other boy laughed softly, then pushed Lance towards the shaky bed. Springs very loudly expressed their protest, as two boys fell onto the mattress. Lance, apparently discontented with Pietro being the on top, flipped them over and discovered, that the other boy did not mind being the bottom. In fact, as soon as her was on his back, he started tugging on Lance's shirt, removing it in a matter of seconds.

Pietro run a hand along Lance's chest, caressing one of the nipples in his way. His milky skin looked even lighter, on the tanned background.

"You don't know, how long I wanted to do that," white haired teen said, kissing the chest above him.

"Tell me," said Lance, removing Pietro's shirt.

"Since the day I met you."

Once again they kissed, Lance's fingers unbuckling his soon-to-be lover's belt. In few minutes the rest of the clothes lay discarded on the floor, and Lance was kissing his way down Pietro's stomach. The white haired teen moaned loudly, as rock-tumbler's tongue swirled around, licking off the pre-cum. Before any of them could do anything more, there was a knock on the door followed by a loud cough.

"You guys all right in there, yo?"

"I'm gonna kill that toad," whispered Pietro into Lance's ear while getting up.

Within few seconds he was in his clothes and walked towards the door. He opened them just enough to go through, not letting Todd see Lance still undressed, lying on his bed.

"Yes, we're fine," speedster's voice was filled with so much cold, that it made Lance shiver. He lied down, hiding his face in the pillow. Then Pietro called:

"We'll finish this later, that one I can promise."

Lance heard the door closing and let out a sigh of both relief (Todd didn't find them naked in bed) and frustration (he was so close to the guy he felt something for and he had to draw back). Not botering to even check his books, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the morning following the passionate but interrupted afternoon, Todd felt that something was not right. He knew it connected with Lance and Pietro, so he watched them carefully. The rock-tumbler seemed to be only interested in the cup of coffee he was holding and speedster was running around (not a big surprise), in the purpose known only to him. They didn't spoke much.

"Odd," thought Todd. "They usually argue about something from the moment they get up."

Then Pietro zipped to the chair next to amphibian boy. He was looking somewhat distracted, shuffling through the bunch of papers he hold. And on the side of his neck…

"Man, you got a hickey, yo!" said Todd.

But then something really strange happened. Pietro was a known ladies man, so it was expected that he will mention him and Julie/Martha/Susie/Ann/Pick-Any-Other-Name making out in janitor's closet. Instead, he blushed, covering his throat and mumbled something about it "not being a hickey at all". Then he ran out of the house.

"Where did he go, yo?"

"School probably," said Lance, his voice little higher than usual. "We should go to."

-------------------------------------

In school, they acted even weirder. Lance never looked directly at Pietro, and speedster didn't come closer to him than three feet.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of that!" thought Todd and hopped off to the X-Geeks, knowing, that Lance spoke to them yesterday.

"Hey, Summers, wait up, yo!"

"What do you want Toad?" Scott lifted his hand to the ruby glasses.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to know what's up with Lance."

"Why don't you ask him."

"I know he spoke to you guys, what did he say?"

"That is none of your business," growled the X-Man.

"All right, all right, I'm gone," Todd run away before he got his ass kicked.

-------------------------------------

"You know, we might have to tell someone."

"Why?"

"Would be nice to have someone covering our backs, just in case. And besides, we could go out together, not worrying the rest of them coming along."

Lance gazed into the space. Pietro was right, in a way.

"Fine. But there is not way in hell, I'm going to tell that to Todd."

"Never thought about telling him."

"And I guess Fred is not an option."

"True, he's definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, he might blab it out to someone. But I'm not all that fond of breaking the news to Wanda, either."

"It's her or no one."

Pietro sighed heavily.

"OK. But you'll have to be there with me."

With that, pale boy turned around, making sure that nobody was nearby, and placed small kiss on the corner of Lance's lips. The older boy wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. They sat in silence, their thoughts running around different things. Pietro was obviously worried what his sister would say, and that worried Lance. But it was speedster's idea, he just went along. As the bell rung, announcing the end of lunch break, Lance said:

"I just hope she doesn't hex us into different dimention or something."

Laughter relived the pressure somehow and now in good moods, they headed towards the school building.

-------------------------------------

"Guys, you hit the road. I've got something to do in town," said Lance to the three teenagers waiting next to his car.

"Oh, man! Not again!" whinnied Todd as Lance drove off.

"See you later, slime ball. Have a nice walk."

With that Pietro dashed away. Ten seconds later he caught up with Lance and jumped into the jeep.

"That is just freaky," said rock-tumbler.

"It was your idea."

They kept normal small talk, simply to distract themselves from what they were about to do. Lance turned on the boarding's house driveway, last time looking at Pietro.

"You sure, you want to do this?"

Pietro, with determined look on his face, nodded.

"Here we go..."

-------------------------------------

Todd and Fred were half way home, when they noticed Pietro's "favorite" X-Jerk, Evan.

"Hm, they were once friends, maybe he'll know something," thought Todd.

"Daniels, what's up?"

"What do you want?"

"What's with the hostility, man! Is it kill the toad day? We just got a question, yo."

"Fine."

"Ya' know what's going on with Pietro?"

"Why should I?"

"You used to be friends, yo. And besides he's acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. He's got a hickey..."

"He dated half of the school."

"...but he says that's not hickey."

"OK, that is weird."

"And something is with Lance too. What did he say to ya' yesterday?"

"Well, he kinda dumped Kitty."

Todd could almost hear his jaw hitting the floor. Lance left his Pretty-Kitty?

"Why?"

"He didn't say. You should see her face though. All the 'like' and 'totally' were so crowded in her throat, they couldn't get through."

"Hm. You sure you know nothing more?"

"Positive. But I'll let you know if I find something out."

"Yeah, you do that."

-------------------------------------

"YOU WHAT?"

As expected, Wanda didn't take the news very well. Pietro was glad, that Lance was standing next to him, otherwise he'd already be in Mexico.

"We just thought you should know," said Pietro into the floor.

Wanda stared at them in disbelief. At first, she thought they're making fun of her. Then, she thought they want to annoy her. But now... She simply couldn't believe it, until she saw Lance taking her brother's hand and giving it comforting squeeze. Shadow of the smile passed by Pietro's face when he though Wanda wasn't looking. But she was. And she saw that it was no joke. She exhaled loudly and said:

"I'm sorry."

Now both boys were looking at her, like she had two heads.

"I though you were making fun of me."

"Why would we?"

"I don't know."

Silence. Then they both started:

"Listen, Wanda..."

"Look, Pietro..."

"I'm sorry, you go first."

"I just wanted to say, that I'll keep it a secret if you want."

"Thanks."

Wanda smiled weakly as Lance and Pietro left her room. Few minutes later she heard the front door closing and car driving off. Now, she had to make up some story for Todd and Fred.

-------------------------------------

"Wanda took it better than I thought she would," said Lance, while looking for their seats in the cinema.

"In the beginning I thought she'd tear us apart."

They sat down in the back row, watching first commercials appearing on the screen. Suddenly Pietro groaned. Lance looked where the speedster was looking and froze. Evan Daniels, Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner were climbing up the stairs in their direction. It took all of rock-tumbler's will, not to shake the building down. But the X-Geeks didn't take any notice of the pair.

"This is way to close for my liking," murmured Lance.

"Just ignore them."

Rock-tumbler felt warm lips caressing his cheeks, but he didn't leave Summers and his pals out of his sight. At least for the first five minutes. When Pietro's hand slid under his shirt, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. In the next seconds, his mouth was caught in gentle kiss. He could feel himself melting into speedster's touch. By now, whoever was sitting in the middle rows was the last thing on his mind. When Pietro kissed him again, he responded, making kiss more vigorous. Next thing he knew, Pietro was cuddled into his chest and he was watching scenes flickering through the screen.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, give me some feedback! (it keeps me motivated) Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

this time something more juicy included! i've waited a long time to post it, blame psychology exams (you gotta 'love' ib)

one more thing, if someone bothers to read this: i beg you for reviews!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4**

As the end of the movie got closer, Pietro started to get impatient. He wanted to be with Lance alone, away from those people. He smiled to himself, thinking about all the things he could do to his boyfriend. Well, he could call him that, couldn't he? This was an official date, after all.

"Hey," he whispered into Lance's ear. "Let's leave."

"Bored already?"

"Yeah. Besides, I've got few things planned."

"What about X-Geeks?"

"Screw them."

"I can actually imagine you doing it."

Pietro punched his arm playfully, pouting as he did so.

"OK, we'll go," said Brotherhood leader, getting up from his chair. None of them was aware of the fact, that a pair of yellow eyes, safely masked by a hologram, watched them walk out.

-------------------------------------

The Brotherhood boarding house was empty and dark. Somehow Wanda managed to get Fred and Todd out. Lance marched through the front door, just to find his lips squashed in passionate kiss. In another second he was lifted off his feet, zapped up the stairs and flung on his bed. Just like the last time, springs objected any physical activity taken on them. Pietro moaned, as rock-tumbler's hands slid under his shirt.

"I want you. Now," he said, rolling over, so Lance was now on top.

The older boy grinned. Even though he allowed him to be the top, the speedster's character never changed.

"Always demanding," Lance thought, removing their clothing, while caressing soft skin beneath him. He felt Pietro shiver, as his lips, once again, circled delicate flesh of speedster's manhood.

"God, I hope nobody will come in this time or I-swear-I'll-kill-them..." Pietro moaned as Lance took him in his mouth. Rock-tumbler's tongue run up and down his shaft, drawing moans and gasps from his lips. Lance grinned to himself, seeing his boyfriend arch back and toss in pleasure. Once again, he dipped his head, bringing another wave of heat through the pale body. Lance continued to suck and lick, a grin never completely gone from his face. It wasn't long before Pietro couldn't take it anymore and came into Lance's mouth. Rock-tumbler pulled himself up, kissing his speedster, letting him taste himself.

He pulled back, surprised, when he felt slim legs wrapping around his waist. Then he heard Pietro whispering into his ear:

"Come on, I need you."

"You sure about that?"

"More sure of this than what my name is."

Lance thought that was good enough, and slowly positioned himself at the boy's opening. Then he placed a small kiss on the side of speedster's neck, at the same spot where another night he left him a hickey.

"No need to be so gentle, I've done this before," smirked Pietro. Lance looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But those were really poor substitutes. Now I have what I wanted."

Pietro let out a loud moan, when Lance brought his hips forward, plunging himself into speedster's ass.

"Oh, shit!" Pietro gasped through gritted teeth.

"You're OK?"

"I will be as soon as you start moving," the younger boy snapped in his usual manner.

Lance slowly drew out of him and back in. He couldn't help but notice, how tight were the muscles around him. He moved, back and forth, faster and faster, with Pietro responding to his every movement. Rock-tumbler let one of his hands caress the hardened manhood of his lover. In the matter of minutes, which seemed like hours for Pietro, he felt younger boy's muscles contracting, as he came again, this time all over Lance's hand and his own stomach. Few seconds after, familiar shiver run through his body and he climaxed as well, almost collapsing onto his delicate, yet demanding, boyfriend.

The older boy rolled to the side and the two laid in the tangled sheets, breathing heavy.

"Wow," that was all what Lance managed to say.

"My sentiments exactly."

With that, pale boy snuggled into his chest and within a second, fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, I sav Lance and Pietro in the cinema!"

"OK, Kurt take it easy," said Scott while driving to Institute. "They didn't do anything. I think."

"Yeah, right. And since when they are such nice boys?"

Kurt looked at Evan in silent thanks for support. But the dark skinned boy didn't notice it, as his mind was working hard.

"What were they doing there?" he thought. "They never miss a chance to mess with us, so why to avoid it now? Guess I need some amphibian to answer this..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Next day in the school, Evan spent entire lunch break looking for Todd. He found him in the back of janitor's closet, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey."

"What's up, yo? You found something out?"

"Not really, but I think it might be interesting anyways. We, I mean Scott, Kurt and I, were on the movies yesterday. I don't know if it's true, but Kurt said that he saw Lance and Pietro sneaking out."

"And the didn't even try to kick your asses?"

"No."

"Ya' right. That is interesting. Considering that Lance said he had to do something in the city, yo. And then Wanda dragged us to the mall. And she didn't let us go back. Man, we had to stay there until the closing hours. Almost five fucking hours, yo! And then she dragged us around the city until midnight!"

"That sucks."

"Tellin' me? And today we found a note of the table, that we have to get to school ourselves because Lance already left. I got a week of detention for being an hour late."

-------------------------------------

***flashback* About 4 a.m.  
**

Lance woke up, as he felt cold air tingle his side. Apparently Pietro, who's previously been cuddled to him, sat up.

"Good morning," said rock-tumbler.

"Good morning my ass," said speedster grinning. "Thanks to you, I won't be able to sit for a week."

Lance laughed, quickly covering his mouth, not wanting to wake up Todd sleeping next door.

"You got problem with that _Quicksilver_?"

"Take a guess, _Avalanche_," with that albino lowered his face and kissed Lance passionately. Then he stood up and started dressing.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed? We don't want the others to see us coming out of one room, right? Sometimes I wonder, if it's just the result my charm and intelligence or there actually is a plot for rent in your skull..."

Lance was about to smack the speedster, but then he just sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed. After all, he was right. No way, that he'll explain Fred or Todd what they were doing in one room for the whole night. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"You know what," rock-tumbler started. "I don't feel much like school. Let's make a trip."

"Where?"

"I don't know. New York, maybe. It's not that far. If we go now, we'll be there by the second period. So what do you say?"

"I'm taking back whatever I said about empty plot in your head."

Pietro kissed Lance again and left the room, obviously to get ready for the trip. The older boy could see how excited he was about going to the town he was raised in. He smilled and started to pull on his boxers. The day definitely had an interesting beginning.

-------------------------------------

Lance watched Pietro dozing off at the passenger's seat. It was already getting dark and they were still closer to New York than home. The rock-tumbler sighed and tried, without much success, to keep his eyes on the road. Finally, after three hours of driving and about ten near-crash-experiences, he pulled over in front of the boarding house. He gently shook Pietro awake. The silver-haired boy mumbled something and opened his eyes.

"Are we there yet?"

Lance said nothing, just pointed at the house.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"We don't have to say anything. It's my damn car, I'll drive where I want with it!"

Pietro laughed and jumped out of the car. First thing they noticed as they stepped through the door was silence. The TV was on, alright, but there was not other sound associated with presence of anything alive except for the roaches in the walls (and even those were few. Todd said it's the best kind of snack).

"OK... where-the-hell-is-everybody?"

The older boy shrugged. As far as he was concerned the others might have been selling their souls to the devil at the very moment and he wouldn't care. He sat down at the shaky couch, flipping through the channels, Pietro cuddled to him, playing with few strands of his hair.

-------------------------------------

If somebody would walk around the park around nine in the evening, he would notice three boys sitting at the benches, talking in hushed tones. One of them wore baggy clothes and played with a wheel of his skateboard, the other one had blue hair and spoke with an accent. The third one was crouching on the bench and one could have sworn, that he used his tongue to snatch an insect flying by.

"OK, so everybody knows what they have to do, right?" said Evan.

"_Ja voll_!"

"Yeah."

Todd grinned. If somebody told him that he'd be working with X-Geeks against his secretive team members, he would have laughed in their face. But today... Today was different.

* * *

What do you think? Is it good enough or should I drop it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You know man, I don't think it was such a good idea," whispered a blue boy with German accent. The boy next to him whispered back:

"Then you shouldn't have said so in the first place. Now c'mon! Todd is waiting outside."

Kurt sighed and followed Evan. They met nobody on their way down to the basement, what was not a surprise. Who, except for Scott maybe, would go down for a Danger Room Session at two a.m.? Soon they found themselves in front of locked metal doors. Right next to them was what they were looking for. A small cabinet, filled with different expensive gizmos among which was...

"I found it!" said Evan as he pulled out small transmitter and a navigation system connected to it.

"OK, now let's get out of here!" Kurt grabbed Evan and ported them outside the institute. The Toad was waiting for them, his back against the wall.

"Finally, yo. You got it?"

"Right here," they handed the device to the boy. "Don't break it."

"Chill. I got it under control, yo."

With that Todd hopped away, leaving two X-Men member wondering, if they will get detention for life for 'borrowing' such expensive equipment (and most likely not returning it) or for giving it to the enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A silence of the Brotherhood boarding house was soon disturbed by Pietro calling out his lover's name. Lance, satisfied with the result, rolled on his side, gently carresing Pietro's cheek while he kissed him.

"You don't want to try again? I'm sure they haven't heard us in Mexico..."

"Very funny, Lance. But if you insist..." speedster pulled himself up, straddling his boyfriend and pulling him into breath-taking kiss.

The door slammed downstairs, causing them to jump up at least six feet (Todd would be proud) and run like crazy in search for their clothes. It ended up with Pietro running out of the room, to take care of whoever was invading their 'private time'. The said person was the Toad himself.

"What-are-you-doing-here?"

Todd looked at him strangely. "I _live_ here, remember, yo?"

"Oh, right."

With that Pietro went upstairs, swearing at the boy in every language known to him. Todd, satisfied with the result, quietly stepped outside, placing a small device he got from Kurt in Lance's jeep.

"Hah! That will teach them not to mess with Todd the Toad!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must admit, this was an interesting night..."

"Don't you have the smartest boyfriend alive?"

"Yeah, Pietro, just keep it up and I might have to look for another one."

Pietro laughed and stood up, loving the feeling of wind rushing through his hair. They were speeding down the road in Lance's jeep, straight from the midnight picnic. First it was just talking and laughing and goofing off. Then it got... more serious. Speed demon wondered if he will ever get the grass stains out of his favorite jeans. Not that he didn't want to keep them as a souvenir. Both of them were oblivious of the black van following them from the moment they left the boarding house.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Too bad we couldn't get any closer," said Kurt while turning the wheel.

"But at least we got to know where they were going, yo. Besides we don't want them discovering us, do we? I want to actually live after this night is over."

"Yeah, man, so do we. Hey, Kurt, they're turning right..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we? Lance?"

The rock tumbler pulled over by the large tree, his eyes focused on the rear mirror.

"We're being followed," he announced.

"You're being paranoid."

"Look for yourself. That's fuzzy-ass behind the wheel and Daniels next to him. There is someone else, but I can't make out the face."

"Like I'm gonna fall for that..."

Pietro turned the mirror his way, while Lance started driving.

"Oh shit."

"My sentiments exactly."

"So what do we do? It's-not-like-we-are-going-to-tell-them-anythingrightIhaveareputationtouphold..."

Lance never heard Pietro speak so fast before, but could imagine what he was saying.

"Don't worry. I got a plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure, yo?" asked Todd when Kurt took another turn.

"_Ja._ They didn't notice us yet and I don't think they vill, so ve can close in on them a bit."

"Knock yourself out, yo."

Three boys followed Lance and Pietro to the parking lot of a bustling club.

* * *

A/N: i'm really sorry you had to wait so long and that is so short ( i planned to finish this fic with this chapter). what can i say... writer's block is a **BITCH**


End file.
